There are no words for this
by TheLonelyAngelGirl
Summary: It all began with that party. That one night. That one damn night. I just wanna jump off a cliff now... Komaeda X Hinata!


**There are no words for this.**

* * *

_**The Despaired**_** Chapter 1: Let's plan a party! Upupupu...**

...

A night has passed since that first class trial.

It also… claimed the lives of two in our group of sixteen.

_Super High School Level Affluent Progeny_, Byakuya Togami was murdered by none other than Teruteru Hanamura, _Super High School Level Chef_, all for the purposes of escape. However the circumstances for Togami's death was twisted. Hanamura had no intention to kill him rather he intended to kill 'one particular person' that night due to 'that person' having provoked him to kill in the first place.

A person who I thought up until now, was like all of us. a friend, an ally.

But now, I regret ever thinking of him as such…

That person. Super High School Level Luck.

Nagito Komaeda.

That bastard.

* * *

He woke up quite early that morning with a heavy head.

The brown haired boy, stretched his hands and slowly opened my eyes only to stare at the ceiling of his hut. With that, everything that has transpired the past few days came back to me in a moment.

I, Hinata Hajime (can't remember my talent for some reason…) stranded on an island with a group of students. The only way to escape is to murder someone without being found out, passing the trial at the cost of everyone's lives. Two students have already been killed before our very eyes. All this happened as the damned instigator wanted. Two deaths at the delight and pleasure of a certain sadistic monochrome bear.

***ding dong ding dong***

My head turned to the television screen as it flickered on, and that said bear, delievered his morning message. All the brown-haired boy wanted want to do at that point was to throw a chair at the screen. He didn't want to listen to that cheerful bear's voice as he plays with everyone sending them into a turmoil of emotions leading eventually to...

"Um, this is an announcement from the Hope's Peak Academy Field Trip Executive Committee! Good Morning, you bastards! It's another beautiful tropical day! Let's enjoy it for all it's worth!"

….

He sighs and drowsily lifts himself up from the bed and stretches. _I don't know how much more of this I can take_ frowning as he thought _but I think it's only the very beginning…_

_*GROWL*_

_Geez, I guess I should meet up with the guys at the resturaunt and eat something._

All prepared after a few minutes, he walked grogily over to his door and grasped the handle, opened it and took a deep breath when he felt the warm tropical air as he stepped out.

_What's going to happen today?_

* * *

As he opened the doors and entered the lobby, he instantly heard whispers and voices floating from above the stairs.

_Huh, what's going on? _

He walked up the stairs, silently scared of the happenings within the restaurant. _Was there another…no…there wasn't an announcement so…*phew*…but still…_

As he approached the resturaunt, he saw the entire group huddled around the dining table (with Owari scuffing her mouth full with food as usual). Some with solemn and uneasy faces but others were whispering in hushed voices. He decided to listen in on the conversation with curiosity.

"…_I don't know about this…are you sure you want another one?"_

"_If Lady Sonia doesn't want it then I refuse to join in with ya!"_

"_Be silent you!"_

"_Umm…yes miss…"_

"_Right…anyways, we can't just let this slide, I just think that we should remember them. We can't let ever forget about them and all they endured. That's why I think we should do this."_

"_But we already had one and look what happened!"_

"_Yeah! We can't risk another death here!"_

"_Hang on guys! Wasn't that murder kinda Komaeda's doing?"_

"Well…true."

"I'm pretty sure now that that insane bastard isn't here now- _"_

_We __***SCRUMF***__ tied him up good didn't we ol' man Nidai?"_

"_HM! With those binds, he's not going anywhere!"_

"_Um..yeah. Now that he's incarcerated, he won't do anything. We can trust each other right?"_

"_Tch. Even with that insane fuck gone, someone in this room is gonna commit murder at some point."_

"…_I believe Kuzuryuu raises a point."_

"_Pekoyama!"_

"_Kuzuryuu, we're all allies here!"_

"_Oh come on! Do you really expect that we're all happy go lucky buddies here now? That bear's gonna pull some trick at us and then BLAM we're gonna murder again!"_

"_K-K-Kuzuryuu-kun…Th-that wasn't very nice…"_

"_Oh shut your mouth you dirty pig!"_

"_EEEeeeeeEEEh! S-S-SORRY!"_

"_Saonji, that wasn't nice either."_

"_Hmmph!"_

"_Everyone please! We should stop these meaningless quarells and become allies against this situation! We cannot afford orselves to hate each other or we're giving what Monokuma wants!"_

"_YEAH! Everyone listen to Lady Sonia right?!"_

"_Hush you! Did I not tell you this before?"_

"_Shuting mouth now! *zip*"_

"_Hmmph, a weak and frail human being such as yourself has no right to speak what you say! Hush measly human! or shall I send the Four Heavenly Kings to exact their holy merciless wrath upon you pathetic mortal body?!"_

"_Guh!"_

"_*yawn* I need to play my games…." _

"_Come on guys get into the spirit! We may be trapped in some random island but we still gotta keep positive! No matter what!"_

"…_You know what? Mioda's right. I think we should do this." "Koizumi-san!"_

"_Hmmph, fine, I'll join in too. Only cause' of neechan!"_

"_Saonji!"_

"_If there's food, then I'm definitly *CHEW CHEW* gonna be there! COUNT ME IN!"_

"_Hmmph, I don't know about food, but I believe we should get our strength up! We must all stay strong and keep going till' the end, onward comrades!"_

"_Nidai…Owari…"_

"_Hmmph, fine. I guess I'll accept just one event. I wasn't at the last one so I guess…whatever."_

"_I'll attend as a body guard if need be."_

"_I-I-If anyone gets injured, I'll be there to a-a-assist!"_

"_I have consulted with the Four Heavenly Gods and have decided that I shall attend this event."_

"_*sigh* If I can bring my games, I'll go."_

"_I am happy to attend! We must stay strong everyone!"_

"_I-If Lady Sonia goes then I go!"_

"_Everyone…*giggles* Let's do this!"_

"…_Hang on."_

"_Hm? What's wrong?"_

"_I just noticed, we missed out on Hinata's account in this."_

"_Yeah, now that you mention him, where the heck is that guy?!"_

After overhearing everything, he stayed frozen on the steps of the stairway trying to absorb everything he heard. _An event? _

He was somewhat happy that everyone banded together and teamwork seemed evident in their words. After all that happened to them so far, he was at least happy that everyone, at this moment, are allies.

He was broke from his thoughts when he saw a small brown mouse sniff at his shoe and continued to bite on his shoelace.

"Ack!"

He jumped in surprise and the mouse looked back at him for a moment before it ran back to his owner who was standing atop the stairs staring at him with his deep eyes.

"One of the Heavenly masters have located the lost lamb!"

He slowly arrived at the top and saw everyone staring intently at him.

"I guess you heard huh Hinata?"

"Yeah. But I still don't get what's going on."

He walked over and joined the others and sat down on the chair beside Nanami.

"*YAWN~* Morning Hinata-san."

He greeted her back with a nod.

Sonia stood up and smacked her hand on the table.

"I shall explain. Mioda has thought of holding another party celebration in remembrance to Togami-kun and Hanamura-kun."

At this, Hinata questioned back, "Party?"

"Yes. It also encourages us to become more friendlier with one another. We can all contribute and hope that there shall never be an event where…."

At this, Sonia was quiet.

The atmosphere was suddenly uneasy again. Everyone knew what she was going to say.

"_where one of us is going to murder again"._

At that moment everyone stared at the floor, others fiddling with their fingers or clothing whilst others had increasingly uneasy and tense faces darting here and there to occupy themselves. Owari was slowly chewing now, looking down at the table.

I knew what they were going through. After all that happened so far, I wouldn't be surprised anyone who doesn't have that feeling in their gut….well…I can think of one who wouldn't…

" _***giggle* So, Hinata….how about a one on one with me...? "**_

_Tch. Shit._

_Just thinking of that bastard's face, and that smile, makes me wanna…._

_*SIGH*_

No, this isn't the time to start hating that bastard's guts….I have to be sane now…this party idea however, doesn't seem all that bad though….But what we have to worry about is Monoku-

"aaa…Hinata…!"

Hinata jerked up and looked straight into the face of Nanami who was looking at him with a worried expression.

"Umm….Can't you feel it?"

I was confused for a moment until I felt a pang of searing pain on my right arm. I didn't realise it but…I was still harshly clenching my right hand.

"GUH!"

Damn this hurts.

"AHHH! H-H-HINATA-SAN!"

Instantly (as expected), Tsumiki ran to my side and grabbed my right hand and looked at my palm like a mother would to her injured child. Crazed and concerned.

"It's…a-a-all purple!"

Everyone eventually hurried and came to gazed at my hand like a million bucks was sitting on it. Of course they scolded me for being such an idiot to myself. Yeah.

"UWAAA~! Never saw that kinda colour before! Hey, hey, punch him and well make him ALL PURPLE!"

Saonji was met with dark glares.

"**RATHER THAN PURPLE, WHY NOT BLOOD RED~?"**

At that point, we all froze.

That voice. We all knew who it belonged to. I refused to turn around, not acknowledging the creature behind us. The one who forced us to murder one another in the first place.

"**Upupupu! Planning a party now are we? Without YOUR President knowing?"**

Shut up… Just shut up…

**"Upupupupupu…That deserves a punishment, yes? Hmm…perhaps not. Besides, you bastards already saw one and that's way too boring~! "**

THAT'S IT.

Just as he angrily turned around, about shout his own ass off at the monochrome bear-

*CRASH*

Another voiced piped in.

"THAT'S ENOUGH OF YOU, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING MEANIE!"

The half pink bunny appeared out of nowhere and attempted to kick Monokuma. Snickering, he quickly jumped aside which caused the bunny to miss and land head first on the leg of a chair.

"UUMPH! Owwwieee…."

"HMMPH! SERVES YOU RIGHT FOR ATTEMPTING TO HURT THE AMAZING ME!"

What a narcisist.

At his own snide comment, Monokuma laughs.

Usami just glared from her black and red eyes and proceeded to stand up and yell at him with her high pitchy voice.

"I WON'T WET YOU HARM ANYMORE OF THE STUDENTS! YOUR HOWIBBELNESS ENDS HERE AND NOW!"

"Yeah, yeah WHATEVER! LIKE YA CAN, .mi."

"My name IS NOT MONOMI!"

Monokuma keeps laughing and ignores the irritated bunny completely. He turned to the teens with his paws on his hips with a happy expression. One which we all simply already hated.

"So I heard you bastards are planning another party. Wonder what's gonna happen this time round…."

When no one answered, Hinata confidently replied, "Yes we are. But you can just forget that we're going to do what you think".

Monokuma simply turned his direction, answering in the same happy voice, unchanged by his words. "You can't be sure of that can you Hinata-kun?"

He then beckoned to all of us. "No matter how much you all may think you can trust each other here and now, in the end, all of you are on two sides of the same coin! HAHAHAHAHA!"

At this, he suddenly snapped. "YOU CAN'T PUSH US AROUND LIKE THIS. YOU CAN'T DETERMINE OUR TRUST. YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO SAY ANYTHING AT ALL TO US. AFTER WHAT HAPPENED…AFTER WHAT WE SAW…YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO TELL US WHAT TO DO. WE DETERMINE WHAT WE DO OURSELVES!"

He finished by breathing in and out from all his yelling. He definitely made a point. At this, everyone felt inspired by his courage, others like Kuzuryuu keeping a wary expression. With new found hope glinting off their eyes, Monokuma growled. Something like this cannot be tolerated by the monochrome bear.

Monokuma looked from face to face, all with that light of hope within them. Yep, he's getting irritated alright. 'Grr..._That person' will never tolerate this_.

"Grrrr…Hmmph...We'll see about that shall we Hinata-kun?"

He looked like he was ready to literally murder Hinata on the spot but the bear held back and thought to himself, _'Nope, he's not ready to die just yet. Not now. I'll get back at him a different way. Upupupuu this will be interesting…Interesting indeed…'_

Monokuma straightened himself up and stood on the table looking at all of us with a now bored expression.

"Fiiii~nne! I'll tolerate this new celebration you bastards are coming up with. I'll give ya what ya need. But just remember~ Upupupu… what you guys are planning here. A PARTY. I probably can't stop you from *cough cough* hoping, but I will make it a law that in THIS party, EVERYONE has gotta attend!"

All of us looked on as the bear turned around about to leave. but he turned around one last time with a seemingly even bigger smile. "You all know what happens when one breaks the rules RIII~GHT?"

With that, the black and white bear vanished quickly as he came.

…..

It was all silent for a moment untill someone actually let out a sigh of relief.

"Phew! Well, it's good he didn't kill us on the spot!"

At that, everyone actually let out a breath.

I was so stiff I went to sit down (with Tsumiki still assesing my hand).

After some time contemplating, the group broke into discussion, Mioda and Sonia already started ideas on the party arrangements. Mioda insisted there being a rock concert and Owari stepped in demanding a cooked whole cow at the feast (Several of us discouraged it), Saonji demanded a gummi fountain (no one listened to that obviously), all the while, Sonia was writing down in a little book the ideas by each member and crossing out those she doesn't see worthy – "No I cannot tolerate a robot fighting arena Souda." "Ohhh! Come on!" "HUSH!"

**Hall PREP:**

"Who volunteers to set up the hall this time round?"

"I shall do it!"

"Lady Sonia?"

"I want to at least contribute physically. I may be a princess but I'm still human! But of course I cannot do it alone."

"Who would like to help Sonia with the ha-"

"MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME!"

"…*sigh* alright then Souda. You may assist me."

"YES!" as Souda fist pumps the air.

It's good that everyone is at least starting to become more happier than the previous days of silence and grey. Well, for now at least.

I don't know what's going to happen in the future….but as long as we're together in hope, we'll find a way out of here.

"There. That should do it!"

Tsumiki wraped my swollen wrist with a white cloth and requested she let me hold an icepack for a few minutes or so. She's too nice-

"OY UGLY PIG! CONTRIBUTE HERE, OR I'LL KICK YOU ASS TO THE MOON!"

"Y-Y-YES MISS!"

…Seriously, Saionji needs a word for.

* * *

After a few hours of planning, we all (rather Sonia) came up with individual plans for the party – Usami too joined along, very happy to be of asistance:

**Sonia:**Preparing dining hall and volunteer for food prep

**Mioda:** Concert prep and kareoke prep (just a few songs – NOTE: Tanaka can't sing)

**Owari:**Helping with party décor and hall prep

**Saionji:** Prep for Dance performance

**Kuzuryuu:**N/A (attending)

**Tsumiki:** First aid for party, helping Hinata with food prep

**Nidai:** Preparing arm wrestling contest

**Koizumi:** Photographer and party decor

**Hinata:**volunteer for food and hall prep

**Tanaka:** Volunteer for hall prep (allowed to bring his pets)

**Nanami:** Allowed to bring games, volunteer with hall prep

**Pekoyama:** Volunteer for bodyguard

**Souda:**Helping Sonia with hall, preparing concert stage

**Usami:** "Helping in anyway I can to my dear students!"

All was well. Everyone (well…apart from Kuzuryuu) had a contribution for the event.

….

!

And then.

I froze.

I was in the middle of preping the hall with Nanami and the others until I all figured out that there was something missing.

It was then that I remembered what Monokuma had said before he left.

_But just remember~ Upupupu… what you guys are planning here. A PARTY. I probably can't stop you from *cough cough* hoping, but I will make it a law that in THIS party, __**EVERYONE**__ has gotta attend!" "You all know what happens when one breaks the rules RIII~GHT?"_

…Shit.

He dropped the décor which landed with a clang to the floor and bolted to the kitchen where Sonia was helping with food prep. He burst in gasping, leaning his hand against the wall as he took deep breaths.

_Shit! Why didn't we pay attention to that before?! DAMMIT!_

He looked up and saw Sonia crouched down and speaking with Usami with a serious look on her face. Usami was sweating and waving her arms about squealing in her high pitched voice. She was talking so quickly, he couldn't make out what she was saying.

Sonia's face turned grave and started to sweat a little. After a while, she nodded saying "it's alright, it was inevitable anyway".

It was then that the two noticed me and jumped back.

"Hi-Hinata-san!" "Hinata-chan!"

One look at Hinata's state already alerted Sonia that he knew what was happening.

He knew.

Sonia walked over to him slowly with that same grave expression and Usami followed her looking equally uneasy.

"I believe you already know our situation don't you?"

He slowly nodded but didn't want to believe it. He didn't want it to be. Everything was going smoothly until that one horrid fact remained. He looked the other way.

Sonia's face softened. "I know. We have no choice but to…invite _him_ too, or else…"

She then gently patted his back.

"We'll figure something out so…don't worry."

That was a lie. He can sense her worry by looking at her. She never looked so unsure.

After what happened with Togami and Hanamura, we couldn't risk it again. But this time, this time we knew what kind of sick person he is so we're ready this time round. I hope.

Sonia then spoke up but with a more afraid expression. "Usami told me that he needs to be fed Hinata. I couldn't ask any of the girls to do it, they're just too frightened of him, and none of the guys want nothing to do with him so… do you mind…?...But if you're not comfortable I can just do it…"

Sonia just looked outright scared. I wouldn't be surprised.

After a long while, he agreed with a sweaty face. Sonia sadly smiled at him but thanked him for his courage. For just being a 'caring' teacher, Usami said she'd accompany me. He had to agree. He couldn't stand to go alone. Not with him.

He too, wanted nothing to do with the crazed white haired boy, but with everything that's going on and Monokuma's new law and threat, what's there to disagree with?

He knew that he'd have to look at that face again. That so innocent smiling face, and that playful light voice that spoke insanity…

" _***giggles* Hinata-kun~…"**_

He cringed. His face and that goddamn voice completely stirred within him, feelings of hatred.

"_**Hinata-kun~…"**_

SHUT UP.

"_**Hinata-kun~…"**_

JUST. SHUT. UP.

"_**Hinata-kun~…"**_

"DAMMIT, SHUT UP!"

"H-H-HUE?!"

After I found out what I said, I shook my head fanatically and remembered what I was doing.

I was walking over to where 'that guy' was incarcerated, carrying food over for him, with Usami following me.

"Hinata-chan? Are you okway?"

Usami looked at my face worriedly and I gave her a shaky smile.

"I'm fine. Let's just get this over with."

As they approached closer to the place, at the back of his mind, Hinata heard his velvet voice more clearer.

" _**Hinata-kun~…Hinata-kun~…"**_

SHIT. Get out of my head.

"T-This is the pwaace."

We approched two doors seemingly locked shut. Usami quickly unlocked but waited for me to open them. All the while, the voices in my head kept calling on and on.

"_**Hinata-kun~….I'm waiting ….Hinata-kun~…"**_

Usami clearly saw that I'd rather go through hell if I have to open the door and sighed, slowly opened them herself.

"I will check on him first for you."

She approached the door.

"Komaeda-san…? It's sensei Usami here and Hinata-chan with your food~"

?

The two then heard a noise that strangely resembles a moan from within the room. The hairs on his body rose and Usami began sweating then quickly rushed in.

...

A few moments passed by and the groaning stopped. Whispers were heard and then more silence. There was a sigh of contentment and a slight laugh.

Hinata stood outside for seemed like a while until Usami's head popped out from the door.

"Umm…He's vewwy hungwee but he…umm…weeawee wants to see you..."

I gulped, clenched my hands and slowly went in.

"…You came for me…Hinata-kun~…"

"...God Damnit…Komaeda."

* * *

Upupupu! How Despair Inducing~!

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Notes:**

Thanks for reading! and keep on the lookout for next chap!  
Here's a preview for ya guys:  
Chapter 2: "Just kill me now."

"Oh come now Hinata-kun~ It's not like I'm going to kill you if we're going to be this way. You have to trust me!"  
"...SHUT UP."  
"UPUPUPUPUPU!"


End file.
